


Dinner Plans

by finesharp



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But magic waned, and passion waned too. But not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amberswansong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberswansong/gifts).



Carl's always been the more forward of the two, and Tom's not surprised somehow to find Carl's hands on his belt, then working the zipper down, and finally Carl's mouth on him. His lips are just as delicate on Tom's cock as they ever were forming the words of the Speech.

The evening was intended to be a quiet anniversary dinner out, with reservations made weeks in advance with the help of Tom's employer, but as it turns out, Carl is not hungry for new-wave Japanese fusion.

"We'll lose the reservation if we-" Tom stops, catching his breath, "if we don't leave right now."

Carl mumbles something that sounds like "then hurry up" and Tom does, letting his partner's tongue push him over the edge. After a minute spent soaking in the sensation and the simple pleasure of being with him, Carl hands him his handkerchief and for a minute Tom misses the easy magic of their youth, that would have wiped him clean and taken them into the city in whispered breaths, the way they had sung magic in Speech.

But magic waned, and passion waned too. It was too easy to believe their relationship was all supportive smiles and sage advice, if he let himself forget. Thankfully, Carl never let him forget.

"Come on," Carl says, tossing Tom his coat. "Aren't you the one who said we'll be late?"

Tom re-buckles his belt and reminds himself to return the favor later. He can't let Carl do all the work.


End file.
